The First Time
by PrincessMimsy
Summary: What should have happened the night Natani fell asleep in Keiths room on the ship. MxF. Keitani. Rated M for a reason!
1. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I don't own the comic or any characters ): this is my own little version of what could have happened**

**Starts on the comic from Friday Feb 21st 2014. _Italics are thoughts._**

[Keith POV]

"SNRRRKK" I woke from my cloudy dreams to a loud noise nearby and instantly regretted my consciousness.

_Urrgh... my... everything. Where am I? What's that awful noise?_ A snort in my ear interrupted any further thoughts._ Geh and who's breathing on me?!_

As another loud sound erupted from behind me and images began to slowly come back as I examined my room.

"Oh." I spoke aloud. _Right, this is my room. Natani carried me here... Guess I wasn't the only one to fall asleep._ I looked behind me to catch sight of her smile in her sleep, the snoring momentarily stopped. Lying there looking so peaceful I could almost convince myself to fall back asleep in her embrace. _I-I'm sure it was just by accident. Still, I should probably get up before Natani wa- Erk._ My attempt at getting up was quickly dismissed by the strong arms around me circling tighter to prevent my escape.

"Alright! I'll stay a little longer! J-just... let me breathe!" I whispered to her possessive sleeping form.

After quite some time I decided to try again when her snoring became louder.

"Alright, maybe if I turn my body to the side and pull away slowly..." I started to turn and slide away, "I'll be able to escape from Natani's freakish wolf strength." As I moved away I felt my ear accidentally brush her muzzle. Not wanting further contact I continued to escape "It's a good thing Natani's such a heavy sleeper. I should be able to just slip out-" Then I felt a light pinch on my ear, not enough to hurt. "KYAAAAAAH" I didn't think to keep quiet.

She was awake now, knowingly doing this. "Shhhh" she quietly scolded me.

"N-Natani, stop! Cut it out!" She had pounced on me, holding me down and lightly nuzzling my ear with her muzzle. _OH please stop it.. what is she.. oh it feels kind of good.. _Then she quickly advanced, licking it and going as far as to lightly nibble it again. "D-don't put your mouth there! Ah! No! Watch the teeth!" I began to panic, never having these odd feelings before. "I told you I'm sensitive there! Natani" I said in a less hectic voice. She lifter her muzzle and looked to my other ear, noticing it was still injured.

"That one can wait for when it's healed" She whispered smiling. Her head descended to my ear again.

She looked as though she would only become more hyper. "OW! Quit gnawing on it! It's not a dog bone damn it!" She nipped a little too hard causing a small drop of blood to form.

A small whimper came from the woman above me, she licked the small wound softly until it no longer bled.

"Are you okay? I-I didn't mean to hurt you." _Why does she sound so.. so defenseless.. Because I raised my voice?_

"Hey, don't be upset, I know you didn't mean to.. I shouldn't have raised my voice I'm sorry Natani" She lowered her head

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I should not have let my emotions and instincts take control like that around you." her voice was once again stoic unlike the sweet, warm voice she had used just moments before. My brows knitted together. "From now on I will be more cautious of how-"

"No. Stop." I surprised both of us by interrupting her.

"What do you mean stop?"

"I mean stop this. This is ridiculous.. I know you hurt me but I don't care.. If getting hurt is what it takes to see you so happy and playful like that, I will risk it, Natani. It's worth it." As the reality of what I had said to my only best friend sunk in, I realized I was going to be a lonely person once again.

I braced for the words but I wasn't expecting the silence. Still straddling me from the encounter earlier, she slowly lowered herself back down to my ear, but stopped just before touching it. I could feel her warm breath tickling my fur.

"Are you sure this is okay? It could... get heated very quickly." She murmured. I nibbled my lip a little.

"Y- Yeah. I'm sure, as long as you are." She chuckled as she nuzzled my ear, I felt her paws on my chest feeling me through my shirt. I decided my paws could go around her waist.

_Should I put my paws on her too? Or will that weird her out.. oh well, she did say it could get heated. I think she would understand. _I slid my paws up her stomach and onto her hips which seemed to please her as she let a breath out. she gently licked my ear once and after not being stopped, she continued to massage it with her tongue. _She has no idea what trouble she's causing. I'll need cold showers for weeks after this sweet torture.__  
_

I reached a hand up to her face, gently pulling her to look in my eyes. I gathered my courage and flipped us so i was the one on top then kissed her before she could argue. I ran my tongue along until she granted me access to her mouth. I felt her lift my shirt and I pulled away from our kiss to allow her to remove it, and tried my luck with removing hers. She didn't stop me but lifted herself up to get it off easier.

Her chest bandages taunted me and I glared at them for a moment. _I want them off.. but I don't know if she does or not. I suppose it is her choice, so I'll just let her decide._ I rubbed up and down her sides kissing her passionately for another moment.

She continued on to unbutton my pants and I froze for a second, my breath catching in the back or my throat. _I've never done this before.. What am I going to do? _She slid my pants down slightly but couldn't go any further due to my position. She pushed me up and we were kneeling on the bed together. She pushed the pants to my knees and I noticed the bulge forming beneath the material of my boxers._  
_


	2. Wrapping

**I'm sorry for the long wait guys, I've been really busy :/ going to try to update more often though. **

**Previously**

She continued on to unbutton my pants and I froze for a second. I_'ve never done this before.. What am I going to do? She's so good and I'm not. S_he slid my pants down slightly but couldn't go any further due to my position. She pushed me up and we were kneeling on the bed together. She pushed the pants to my knees and I noticed the bulge forming beneath the material of my boxers.

**Currently**

"Natani, wait." I said sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" My pants were already unbuttoned, her paws lingering near them.

"I-I... I've never done this before." I admitted looking anywhere but at her. _How could I get this far and chicken out now because of her experience.. I'll never get a chance with her again. Now I've ruined it.__  
_

"Neither have I Keith.." Her brows knitted together and a pained look crossed her face. "I can leave if you don't want me." She got up rather quickly to find her discarded shirt and leave. I jumped up and took her by the wrist, turning her to face me.

"No! No, I just- I thought. I'm not sure what I thought. You are doing this so easily and I'm not sure what to do at all. I didn't mean to imply you had been with anyone before, it's just I feel so inexperienced. I am sorry if I offended you Natani, please don't be upset with me."

"I have never been with anyone before.. I have never been attracted to anyone before. I'm just doing what feels right." I took it all in for a moment and nodded. _Well if we are following instincts here._ I took her by the arms kissing her again, she paused for a second, a little surprised then her paws went back to ridding me of my pants. Once I felt comfortable again I let my paws slide to her hips, hooking to the edges of her pants and pulling down slowly. Once they pooled at her ankles like mine we stepped away from them.

She pulled me over to the bed again where she stripped my boxers quickly and pushed me onto the bed. I stopped her from getting on top of me and removed her underwear flinging them to the side. She pushed me gently, laying me on the bed before her. She looked as though she were caught up in her thoughts then reached around herself. She undid her chest wrapping and pulled the two separate pieces around the back of the headboard. She took each end and laid them near my paws.

"Do you trust me, Keith?" It dawned on me what she was suggesting and I slowly shook my head, admiring her brown and blue eyes. She tied each of my paws with the first wrap, then the second she used on my feet. I pulled a little to see how much room I had to move freely, but there wasn't much. I suddenly regretted now not touching her before allowing this.

Natani gracefully towered over my defenseless form, giving a half smile. She kissed me again, her paws slowly massaging both of my ears gently and working their way into my hair. She broke the kiss to plant sloppy kisses down my neck and across my chest. She continued down to my navel. Very lightly her tongue dipped in and she then blew cool breath onto it, sending an anxious chill throughout my body. As the peppered kisses reached my abdomen I started to pull the restraints, becoming impatient.

She licked a solid line up the underside of my shaft. Her warm tongue surprised me at first, making the wrapping seem even tighter as I tried to free myself. My tail stiffened, fluffing the fur out then slowly brushed over her back. Her tongue continued the bittersweet torture until suddenly I felt warmth envelope my head. My eyes, which I don't remember closing, snapped open to see her beginning to bob up and down. I writhed against my restraint, bucking my hips and pleading with her to free me.

"Natani, untie me." and she only made a disapproving noise that cause a vibration in her mouth. My toes curled with my sharp intake of breath at the pleasurable feeling. "N-natani" my voice cracked at the end of her name. Her sucking became harder, I could not keep this up much longer. "S-stop I'm... gonna cum .. if you keep going." I tried to wriggle away but she only held be down preventing my escape. I felt a tingling throughout my body and my muscles tensed "Natani.. I'm about to cum" I whined as a last attempt to stop her, my tail wrapping around hers. She only hummed loudly in acknowledgment, this time throwing me over the edge as my toes curled and I let out a moan of her name. She sucked until I was dry, swallowing every last drop of me.

As my breathing slowed down and the tingly feeling within me subsided, I distantly noticed Natani untying me from the wrapping and kissing me gently on my cheek. She placed it on the bed beside me as I stayed there. Before she could stop me I quickly flipped her underneath me, trapping her arms with mine. I silenced her protest with a kiss, pulling her paws above her head and keeping them down with one of mine. My other paw found the wrapping, pulling one strand over to the beauty beneath me. I tied her paws together securely, going around the bedpost. I flipped her onto her stomach, pulling the blanket from under her and tossing it to the end of the bed.

"Keith? What are you doing" She said hesitantly. Her tail fidgeted across the sheets.

"Just trust me. I can't let you have all the fun tonight, I have been waiting for this for too long to not enjoy myself now." I whispered in her ear, hoping to get a response. I felt her tail perk up and that was all I needed. I took the second wrapping and tossed it to the floor. Taking Natani by the hips I lifted her ass into the air, her tail whacking me in the face in the process.

"Oh! Sorry" She tried to turn over but I pushed her back down.

"No, it was my fault" I chuckled a little and she huffed. I placed her knees far enough apart for my body and slid myself underneath her. I brought her down slightly, until she was within comfortable reach. The first long lick along her slit was all it took to get a gasp.


	3. Ready?

**Enjoy (:**

**Previously**

I placed her knees far enough apart for my body and slid myself underneath her. I brought her down slightly, until she was within comfortable reach. The first long lick along her slit was all it took to get a gasp.

**Currently**

I wanted more than a simple gasp from her and was ever so willing to work for it. My paws took place on her ass, slowly massaging. Picking up the pace I licked her again, this time with more pressure from my tongue. As her muscles tensed from head to toe a small moan escaped though she tried to hold it back. I repeated, adding as much pressure as I could this time. That was all it took to break her silence and get a higher pitched moan. By now I had become so hard it started to twitch painfully.

_I have to make her cum before I get inside her. _I slid my index finger into my mouth ensuring it was wet then let it work her from the inside as my tongue ravaged her clit. She squirmed around trying to free herself as she let out small moans and mewls. I held her hips down with my free paw and added another finger.

"K-keith!" she whispered hoarsely. I almost pulled away to answer her, but remember her earlier actions.

"Hmmm?" I half moaned onto her sensitive nub. Her hips bucked harshly and I heard the wrapping rip from one of her arms. I decided to flip her onto her back, so I could at least hold her down. The back of my head was quickly met by her paw, pushing me closer to her. I gave up on my struggle of holding her hips and let my paw tend to my own problem for a little while. My weight kept her legs from pushing her up. My paws stroked both of us simultaneously as my tongue circled her clit. Her heels dug into the bed, her paws bunched in the sheets and I let my paw roam from my erection to hold her side, slowly inching up her stomach. My head came up, my thumb replacing my tongue on her clit and I met her eyes.

Kissing her first, my paw roamed to her breast, gently squeezing it. Her back arched into my paws and I squeezed again harder, my fingers pumping her faster. Her head fell back and her walls began convulsing around my fingers. I kissed down her neck, stopping every so often to nibble and lick.

"Oh god, don't stop" I pulled away and her eyes captivated mine in her pleasure. She bit her lip holding back, which spurred me on more. I fingered as fast as I could manage, my erection rubbing her thigh and squeezed her globe again, bringing my mouth down to suck on her nipple. "I'm gonna c-cum." I sucked harder "Please, K- KEITH" her back arched violently as she came but I didn't stop my ministrations. Her orgasm was a frenzy, she managed to free her other paw from the restraint and use it to pull my head closer to her chest. As she came down from her high I slowly stopped. I let my head rest on her breast as her breathing slowed a little, she wrapped arms around me pulling me closer.

"I've never felt something so.. so different." She ran her fingers through my hair. "Maybe this body isn't as useless as I thought." I chuckled my paw tracing patterns over her stomach as my eyes fell closed.

"You're going to see why it isn't so useless later, Natani." Her paw slowly stopped.

"What do you mean?" I raised myself over her and kissed her. Feeling more confident I took a breast in each paw and massaged gently, knowing they were sensitive still. My member, still erect, brushed the inside of her thigh, giving her an idea of what I meant. "Oh.. you want me to-"

"No Natani, I want us. I really want this but if you don't, I understand.." My head hung with my eyes closed. I didn't get a response at first, and when the rejection began to set in I started to play it off. I took my paws away from her as a fake smile crept onto my face. "No, no it's okay! I know what you're going to say. I didn't mean for this either! I would never just.. do this to you. You know, not unless you asked me to... which I know you never would, so it's a moot point. Hehehe" She sat not moving.

_I wish I knew what was going through her head, what is she thinking right now.. Does she want this or not?_

"...Natani? Are... are you okay? This is the part where you're supposed to deny it too." Her eyes has a noticeably sad demeanor to them.

_Please just deny it already so I can go sleep on the floor and try to piece myself together again. Losing Laura was awful. Losing Natani means losing my beautiful, loving, passionate, crazy, cuddly best friend... It means losing my happiness, all I have left... losing myself._

She sighed, pulling me from my thoughts to listen to her response. She had closed her eyes.

"In that case...Then I'm asking you."

"Asking me to what?" I stared until her beautiful eyes slowly opened, almost as if she were embarrassed. Thinking through our conversation it suddenly hit me, and my face turned a bright red. "N-Natani are you sure? This-"

"It's up to you, Keith, but it's now or never. I know myself and in another minute I'll try to laugh it off as a joke."

"Okay, then. If you're sure.. Then I will. Ready?"

"Y-yes?" I placed myself at her entrance before she could change her mind. Her slick lips let me pass easily, her tight walls were another story.


	4. Go big or go home

**Sorry for any errors most of this has been typed on my phone. Because my laptop is having virus problems.**

**Previously**

"It's up to you, Keith, but it's now or never. I know myself and in another minute I'll try to laugh it off as a joke."

"Okay, then. If you're sure.. Then I will. Ready?"

"Y-yes?" I placed myself at her entrance before she could change her mind. Her slick lips let me pass easily, her tight walls were another story.

**Currently**

"God damn Natani, you're so tight. This is going to hurt.." I quickly pushed in before she could respond, earning a noise that wasn't pleasure, nor pain but a mixture of both. I stilled, letting her get used to my size while also admiring these new sensations. The slick wet heat around me was a new feeling and made it hard to keep from moving. I kissed her gently, hoping to distract her from the pain and used all my strength to keep still for her.

_I wonder if she'll regret this in the morning.. if she'll play it off as if it never happened.. I've already admitted that I want us. I guess now it's go big or go home._

After a few moments she began squirming, signaling that I could move. I started slow, giving her time to adjust. She quickly became restless, bringing her hips to meet mine. Her legs wrapped around me, pulling me into her. Placing a hand on either side of her head I picked up the pace. I felt her tail begin gliding over my back, pushing me on, almost. My thrusting slowly increased, getting deeper every time.

She whined softly, matching my thrusts. I let out a breath I was unaware of holding. When I felt she could handle it I pulled out. She whimpered in protest, scowling at me. I knelt, pulling her by her thighs. I held her up by her ass, giving me a better angle to go in. I started fast, slowing down then quickening my pace every so often.

"Ah please.. harder- Ohh, oh god" Her lust-filled eyes met mine and I smiled playfully, giving her a peck on the lips. She sucked her bottom lip, the emotions playing out on her face in a beautiful symphony.

As she neared the edge I abruptly pulled out again, quickly flipping her onto her stomach. She huffed and began to get up as I placed my knees between her legs and held her hips. On her hands and knees, head turned back to look at me in confusion, panting still. I had never seen anyone look so sexy, I almost lost it right there. I placed my erection at her entrance, slowly moving along her slit. She mewled in pleasure, leaning back to slide me in. I used my hands to move her hips back and forth, saving my energy for last. As I sped up she began panting louder with every thrust, her moans increasing in volume.

Her legs began shaking beneath her and I knew she was close. I started meeting her hips, my thrusts putting me deeper within her. Her walls began quaking around me and my eyes clamped shut, holding out for as long as I could.

"F-fuck.. K-keith. I can't.. Ah, I'm gonna.. KEITH" Her orgasm was it for me and I came with her, feeling my hot seed spill into her. She collapsed beneath me and I continued thrusting, if only to make her orgasm last. As she came down from her high, I gently laid on her making sure I wasn't crushing her but not yet pulling out. After some time of peaceful silence and catching our breath, Natani wiggled from under me.

"Do you want me to get up?" I was disappointed at leaving so soon.. at leaving at all.

"No, I just want to be able to see you." I pulled out, getting up anyway and searching the room. As I searched I realized it was still dark outside, no later than 6 in the morning I would guess. Finding a towel, I brought it to the bed wiping myself clean along the way.

"Want me to clean you up?" She shrugged, lying on her back now watching me. I carefully wiped her juices and my cum from her opening, planting a gentle kiss on her second lips. I threw the towel into the pile of dirty clothes and went back to my bed. As I pulled Natani closer throwing the blanket over us, I noticed how quiet she had been. "Something wrong?" I whispered to her. She shook her head no.

"No, nothing wrong. I'm just thinking." Her paw took to my face, her eyes captivated mine. "Are you okay? You were hurt, exhausted, passed shouldn't be ah.. moving.. so much." I smiled at her concern, snuggling my face to her breast.

"I'm still tired but that was the last thing on my mind while I had the opportunity to show my beautiful, amazing best friend what I've always wanted to do to her, Natani." I could feel her blush, her heartbeat increased. Her arms wrapped around me and she kissed the top of my head, relaxing into me.

"Keith?" she whispered.

"Yeah, what is it?" My head raised from its comfortable spot.

"Are we going to forget this tomorrow? Act like it never happened and go back to being friends?" I frowned.

"If you want to, you can.. I just don't think I can-" She stopped me in my words

"No .. I don't want to, I mean I do kind of- sometimes..." She sighed "What I mean is around the others I think we should hide it, they are still convinced I'm fully a man, but we can be together like this when we're alone, right?"

"Of course Natani, we can be like this whenever you want." I kissed her, lingering for a moment. "Let them think what they want. I'll still sneak around with you, no matter what they say. You're mine now." My head went back to its place on her chest, letting sleep slowly take us both. As her breathing slowed and she was already asleep, I noticed she wasn't snoring. This was a first. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"SNRRRKK"

_I can dream right?_

**I'm thinking this is the end. Maybe, if a lot of people want, one more chapter. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
